Alec Trevelyan
Agent Alec Trevelyan (formerly known as "Janus") is a clone of a canon character from the GoldenEye continuum. He was recruited by Kitty Callahan as the first member of Team Phoenix. Agent Profile Appearance Alec stands at about 5'11", with blond hair and grey-green eyes. Those are usually the second thing people notice about Trevelyan—the ugly scar disfiguring the right half of his face tends to grab people's attention and hold it at gunpoint. (He really hates it when people stare, it's very annoying.) Luckily for him, the disguise generator can hide this defining feature. His build is classified as "athletic," which means he's slightly more fit than most people, even most PPC agents. Personality Alec is a sarcastic jerk. He is a born misanthrope, but if one can stand being around him for long enough to discover this, he actually isn't really a bad sort. Alec doesn't have many friends, and he'd like to keep it that way. He has many acquaintances, surely, but he is wary of trusting others and prefers to keep his close friends to a circle of ten or less. Currently his circle consists of nine people: his fellow team members, Kitty, Rena Chang, and An-chi Tsai. During his time with the PPC, he has discovered that he is a hypocrite of the first water, because he has a remarkable inability to practice what he preaches. He does not like this part of himself, and finds it more than despicable, but he is coming to terms with it and accepting it as a part of himself that he will try to change. Since Alec is a smart cookie, he has figured out ways to manipulate people to an extraordinary degree, using occluded half-truths and misleading people by playing on their assumptions to get them to think what he wants them to. He is very, very, very good at this. Trevelyan shows little regard for his own physical well-being, often jumping headfirst into situations when he is on his own. When he has someone to protect, he is a little bit more careful. His Patronus is a rangy-looking lion. Despite his burn scar, he has very little aversion to fire. Agent History Alec was born in London, England, to two fugitives from Stalin's regime. When Alec was five, his father, who had grown increasingly neurotic and full of self-loathing since the betrayal by the British and could not stand living among them any longer, shot Alec's mother and then himself. These events provided the impetus for Alec's lifelong hatred of the British, and his eventual defection to the Russians after faking his own death in 1986. Nine years later, his old friend James Bond caught up to him, and after getting over the shock of betrayal, managed to bring Trevelyan's entire operation crashing down around his ears. He survived a mistimed explosion with extensive injuries and spent the rest of 1986 and most of 1987 running the Janus Syndicate from a burn ward in Switzerland. In January 2003 HST, he was involved with SG-1 (and hoping to become more involved with Samantha Carter). The team were engaged in battle with the local Jaffa on an Earth-like planet, and Alec became separated from them. As he was facing imminent death by staff-weapon fire, Kitty Callahan appeared, stunning the Jaffa with a zat'nik'tel. After his less than grateful response, she stunned him, too, and dragged him back to HQ. Department of Mary Sues With the other members of his group, Trevelyan was taught the basics of agenthood by Callahan, in return for assisting the young probationer with the essentials of being an assassin. Out of all of the team, his relationship with Callahan was the most rocky towards the beginning, initially dismissing her as a "stupid little girl" incapable of producing any results. After their first mission together, he began to respect her and even to enjoy her company. Valcentica After Callahan was sent off to Valcentica, a non-canonical school of magic that was a breeding ground for RP Sues, Trevelyan was wracked by guilt about having to suppress her memories of the PPC before she was sent off. As soon as Upstairs suggested that she could use backup, he stepped up to the plate and took the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. After he went, the canon was officially declared off-limits, which didn't stop Agent Rena Chang from sneaking in and joining them, providing some much-needed moral support for Trevelyan. They were later joined by a third agent, An-chi Tsai, an acquaintance of Rena's. In May 2007 HST, Kitty was temporarily killed, and brought back in less time than it takes to order a pizza, though still without her memory. This, of course, did not make Alec feel any better. The main Mary Sue they were after has since reformed and been shaken around so many times that nobody has any idea what's going on. Rena has since gone MIA from this canon—it is assumed that HQ was starting to wonder where exactly she'd gotten off to. Other threats have also appeared, among them a vampire known as Vissiand Morgale, whose rash actions caused a demon horde to descend upon the castle. In the ensuing battle, Trevelyan was struck down, only to be revived by Kitty's reawakened Sue-powers in the middle of his poker game with Death. Luckily, this brought the sheer amount of insanity in Valcentica to a critical mass, severing its few remaining ties to the Harry Potter canon and rendering it effectively harmless in its new form of an independent minor continuum. Timeline * January 2003 - Recruited to the PPC in the Department of Mary Sues, in the unit Team Phoenix. * April 2007 - Sent undercover on the Valcentica Mission as backup for Kitty Callahan. * March 2008 - Impaled by a demon and killed for approximately six minutes. Spotting the irony in this is entirely up to the reader. * July 2010 - Regains consciousness in Valcentica's infirmary (two Valcentica days later) with severe, though recoverable, injuries. * May 2010 - Returns to HQ, somewhat changed. Mission Logs Home: Listen: There's a Hell of a Good Universe Next Door; Let's Go Team Phoenix Team Phoenix's mission logs are currently under revision because, in the words of their chronicler Chatvert, they "totally sucked." Revised publications so far: * "The Phoenix Files: Trevelyan, A." (GoldenEye x Stargate SG-1), Agent Kitty Callahan (DMS) ** Alec's recruitment. * "The Phoenix Files: Denethorion, B." (The Lord of the Rings), Agent Kitty Callahan (DMS) ** Boromir's recruitment. Partnered with Kitty Callahan * "The Bourne Believer" (The Bourne Trilogy) ** Alec's first mission with Kitty. (Re-hosted at LiveJournal as of 4/20/10 - originally posted in 2008 sometime.) ** Set at the end of The Bourne Identity, Bourne finds a friend in a 12 yr old girl who believes that Bourne isn't at fault for his actions. She is determined to help him and she becomes Bourne's sidekick! Bad summary, better story! * "Indiana Jones and the lost Relic" (Indiana Jones) ** Kitty and Alec take out a ridiculous Sue, and get some new blood for HQ. ** After last crusade, Indiana embarks on a quest he never imagined could happen...again. The Ark of the Covenant has been stolen. Now it is up to Indiana and a feisty 15 year old girl to get them back! * "Rhiannon Reborn: A Tale of West Wing Witchery" (The West Wing) ** Alec and Kitty do an exorcism, for a change of pace, and a Fleetwood Mac song is ruined forever. ** wiccan fiction mixxed with one of my favorite tv shows please keep an open mind read and review * "Halloween" (The West Wing x Buffy the Vampire Slayer x Star Wars) ** Alec and Kitty tackle what has to be the most boring fanfic featuring Jedi, vampires, and the president's daughter ever. ** The youngest Bartlet daughter OC goes to visit a friend on Halloween. A friend who happens to live in Sunnydale, CA. * "A Jedi's Beginning" (The West Wing x Star Wars x Batman Begins) ** In the thrilling conclusion to the previous fic's series, things get stupider and Kitty learns how to talk like Christian Bale. ** How will Jade Bartlet find her way? West WingxBatman Begins, with a smattering of Star Wars. SPOILERS for Batman Begins, through season 3 of West Wing. Sequel to Halloween. * "Valcentica, Selected Field Reports" (Harry Potter), Alec solo ** March 2007-May 2010 HST. Yes, folks, I've been threatening this for years. Here's the summary of the Valcentica RP mission from ten years ago. Get ready. * "A Changed Man" (interlude), Alec with Team Phoenix ** Three years away from HQ on one hell of a mission can turn a man into something different. Even if he doesn’t notice. * "O Lazarus" (interlude) ** Change – whether it’s your choice or not – means you have to take a good, hard look back at your past. Even, and especially, when it hurts. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Former Canon Characters in HQ